


The Blessing Of The Goddess:  The Royal Palace. [Levi & Eren]

by LalaDmo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDmo/pseuds/LalaDmo
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia, las criaturas mágicas como: las hadas, elfos, enanos, magos, dragones, alfas, omegas, ninfas, duendes, etc, existen y no hay camino para la palabra "imposible", y es donde se desarrolla la pequeña historia de Levi y Eren.One shot, Levi, Eren, SNK, fantasía, contenido R-18, historia sin contexto, smut, Ooc.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Blessing Of The Goddess:  The Royal Palace. [Levi & Eren]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ©"Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, esta obra es sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos.   
> Por Lala Dmo a la plataforma de Ao3. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada. Todos los derechos reservados.
> 
> Advertencias: One shot, Levi, Eren, SNK, fantasía, contenido R-18 con adolescentes, historia sin contexto, smut, Ooc.
> 
> Puede que hayan cosas que no logren entender, pero este pequeño escrito solamente es una historia sin mucho de fondo, pues solo se enfoca en una pequeña escena de la posible historia que se podría desarrollar.
> 
> Disculpen si hay errores, pero lo corregí sola, por lo que no sé que tanto pude pasar por alto
> 
> Este pequeño escrito se lo dedico a dos personas a Lia y a Magi, es una forma de darles las gracias por siempre inspirarme, pues con su talento solo me dan deseos por escribir. Muchas gracias a las dos, son las mejores y siempre amaré la forma en que escriben. Muchas gracias por escribir sobre Levi y Eren.
> 
> Lia, te dije que cuando escribiera algo de Levi y Eren también te lo dedicaría. Espero te guste.
> 
> Y también agradezco a los que me animaron a publicar este raro escrito.
> 
> Fue hecho con mucho cariño, espero que les guste.

— 

_"Te conocerás a ti mismo en cuanto empieces a descubrir en ti defectos que los demás no te han descubierto." — Friedrich Hebbel_

— 

  
En un mundo donde la magia, las criaturas mágicas como: las hadas, elfos, enanos, magos, dragones, alfas, omegas, ninfas, duendes, etc, existen y no hay camino para la palabra "imposible", y es donde se desarrolla la pequeña historia de Levi y Eren.

—

_La Bendición De La Diosa:_   
_El Palacio Real._

—

  
Estaba completamente cansado, la reunión con la familia Jaeger lo había dejado completamente agotado. La platica sobre los acuerdos que ambos firmaron, el tratado de paz con las demás naciones, y lidiar con el hecho de que al final se había terminando casando con el hijo menor de la familia hace unas semanas, todo eso era demasiado, como para poder procesarlo tan rápido.

Que principalmente fue culpa suya, por querer tener asegurada la lealtad de la familia, que tanto necesita para que el reino prospere y así cumplir su deber como rey y uno de los bendecidos de Ymir.

No había queja sobre su pareja, pues había quedado totalmente flechado por la belleza del joven, y a parte era bastante talentoso e inteligente, cosa que le agradaba a Levi.

El día de su boda hubo un banquete bastante grande, en el que fueron personas muy importantes del reino.

La familia Ackerman era la familia real, que gobernaba el país de Sina. Y habían más familias que ayudaban al rey. Pero la familia Jaeger era la que más cercanía mantenía con la familia real, pues es la que esta a cargo del ejercito real y de la protección de la familia real.

Levi tenía que desposar a alguien, y ya se había acordado que sería de la descendencia de la familia Jaeger, pues la familia poseía un peculiar poder que era compatible con la familia real, por lo que la realeza no se podía dar el lujo de perder esas habilidades.

¿Y por qué eran tan importantes?

Pues básicamente la familia Jaeger era bendecida por la Diosa Ymir, Diosa venerada en todo el país de Sina, quien les otorgaba habilidades de combate, que eran superiores a cualquiera, pero sobre todo, tenía la fortuna de Ymir, que le daba vida al pueblo y evitaba que el país cayera en calamidades.

Los miembros que podía obtener la fortuna de Ymir eran muy pocos, para no decir que realmente era una sola persona.

Y esa habilidades las podían obtener sin importan con quien formaran un vinculo, y solo eran ciertos miembros de la familia quienes obtenía parte de las habilidades, pues realmente solo era una pequeña porción del poder de Ymir lo que realmente recibían.

La habilidad más deseada era la bendición de Ymir, lo que era muy difícil, pues solo una persona de la familia podía obtenerlo; era de forma aleatoria, pero para que las habilidades de Ymir funcionaran al cien por ciento, una vez ya obtenida, tenían que seguir los requerimientos puestos por la Diosa Ymir.

Parte de lo que había decretado la deidad, era que si uno de los descendiente Jaeger llegaba a obtener la bendición, tenía que hacer, cada cierto tiempo, un ritual en el cual tenía que realizar una danza en honor a ella y a parte de eso tenía que desposar a uno de los miembros de la familia Ackerman.

Y en el caso de que hubiera un miembro de la familia Ackerman que obtuviera su sabiduría, pues entonces lo tendría que elegir por sobre todo.

El rey actual era Levi Ackerman, uno de los varones alfas más sobresalientes de toda la familia Ackerman, y con tan sólo 18 años era uno de los reyes más jóvenes de toda la historia de Sina; quien de hecho poseía la sabiduría de Ymir, y por ende el único miembro de la familia que fue bendecido por deidad.

Ahora para que el reino estuviera completo bajo la protección de la Diosa, Levi debía casarse con el bendecido de Ymir.

Y de hecho todo estaba planeado para que se casara con Isabel Jaeger, la hija mayor de la familia Jaeger; que era una joven omega, que tan solo tenía 17 años, y que se esperaba el día de su cumpleaños para saber si ella había adquirido la bendición de Ymir.

Simplemente tenían que esperar a que apareciera la marca. Una pequeña marca que dejaba la Diosa para que la reconocerán como su bendecida.

Pero realmente la bendición de Ymir era más que eso, era poder desconocido que no sé podría decir cuan poderoso era; de hecho nadie sabía lo que implicaba, pues son pocos los que logran las peticiones de deidad.

La familia Jaeger también es conocida por su fuerza e inteligencia, pero también por tener un hijo menor que nació como omega. Pues la en la familia solo nacían alfas machos y omegas hembras, pero era la primera vez que uno de los varones nacía como omega.

Nadie realmente había prestado atención a eso, pues era un pequeño "defecto" que tenían, pero que no importaba y que aparte los omegas varones no eran algo imposible, pues existían, pocos pero eran posibles. Por lo que no había problema alguno.

Pero vaya que tomo importancia, pues los planes de ambas familias no salieron como se esperaba, pues quien recibió la bendición de Ymir, no fue nada más ni nada menos que su hijo menor. El pequeño Eren Jeager, un joven omega de tan solo 16 años.

Pero bueno, Levi realmente no quería pensar en todo eso, ya llegaría en día en que se expresaría libremente de la situación.

De momento solo quería llegar a su habitación para poder tomar una ducha, para así poder quitarse de encima las fastidiosas ropas que solo le generaban calor y después descansar en la comodidad de su cama.

De camino a su habitación paso por el estudio de arte, que fue arreglado y decorado especialmente para la comodidad de su ahora esposo, Eren Jaeger.

Curioso se acerco a la sala, que era resguardada por los soldados que el mismo le había puesto.

Con todo el respeto los soldados se apartaron y saludaron a su amo, quien con un ligero movimiento de cabeza dio la indicación de que se retiraran y que obviamente lo dejaron solo.

Sabía que Eren estaba dentro, pues los soldados siempre están con él, por lo que por eso pidió que se retiraran.

Entrando a la amplia habitación que tenía unos preciosos decorados, se topa con una escena bastante curiosa.

Estaba su hermoso esposo, quien se encontraba dormido en el pequeño sofa de la habitación, rodeado de dos escoltas más quienes vigilaban al joven esposo de su amo.

De cierta forma le molesto, pues su esposo no es como que estuviera totalmente cubierto, llevaba puesto un muy pequeño vestido plateado que solo cubría parte de su pecho y parte de sus piernas que de hecho eran adornadas con unos ligeros casi transparentes.  
El hermoso joven dormía plácidamente, mientras tanto sostenía un pincel plateado, nada raro pues normalmente se la pasaba pintando desde su llegada al palacio.

Era una preciosa escena que dejaría a cualquiera sin aliento, que de hecho eso ocurrió, el pelinegro se había quedado anonado por la belleza de la imagen que le daba su esposo.

Pero que también le irritaba, pues nunca creyó que el joven fuera tan descuidado, pues en un solo descuido cualquiera podría aprovecharse de la situación.

Podría estar exagerando, pues siempre es vigilado, pero tenía que ser precavido.

—Salgan y no esperen fuera— dijo irritado y con una mirada seria dirigida a sus soldados hizo que abandonaran la habitación.

Estos entendieron y se retiraron, para poder dejar a su amo con su ahora esposo.

Quería estar molesto, pero la escena tan erotica que le estaba regalando su pareja se lo impedía.

Era cierto que ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales en su noche de bodas, pero después de eso no paso nada más.

Así que aprovecharía este descuido para darle una lección a su joven y descuidada pareja.

¿Y por qué no? Disfrutar de la situación que el mismo Eren provoco.

—Tu pequeño descuido te saldrá un poco caro —dijo en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Con pasos tranquilos y calmados fue dando una pequeña caminata alrededor del sillón donde reposaba su joven esposo.

Sus preciosos cabellos castaños, eran adornados por la bonita tiara plateada, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, que el pelinegro le había dado el día de su boda.

Miraba atentamente el bonito lunar bajo su ojo derecho, su collar de oro blanco, con un hermoso diamante azul; que le había dado su padre antes de su boda.

Su piel tostada tan brillante y deliciosa, el precioso y sexy lunar que tenía en la parte de su pecho, el vestido que traía no cubría mucho, por lo que casi podría jurar en cualquier momento una sola ráfaga de viento haría que su vestimenta saliera volando.

Lo podía ver, tan exquisito.

Con pasos seguros y relajados por fin se acerco, mientras dirigía su mano al rostro del chico, para poder tocar su piel. Pero antes de seguir, retiro la pequeña tiara que adornaba la pequeña cabeza de Eren.

Una vez que retiro el objeto se dedicó a dar pequeñas caricias por el pecho del joven castaño, mientras poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta llegar al lunar que tanto pedía que lo tocaran. Y sin pudor alguno paseo su mano por la zona.

Lentamente su mano se iba paseando por el pecho del joven, retirando la ropa de la zona de su pecho, mientras tanto reposaba su mano por unos momentos sobre el pecho de su esposo, viendo los deliciosos botones rosados, y con su pulgar lentamente lo paseaba por la zona.

El castaño se removió un poco, pero no despertó, el pelinegro en ningún momento retiro su mano, siguió con lo suyo como si fuera su trabajo, pues no le importaba que se despertara.

El joven se encontraba boca arriba con las piernas recogidas, por lo que no era tan difícil acceder a sus torneadas piernas.

Su mano daba un pequeño y lento recorrido por los glúteos descubiertos de su pareja, disfrutando cada centímetro del joven castaño.

Sin más espera, se colocó frente al castaño, para así poder separa las piernas del joven y poder acomodarse entre estas.

Se acerco a los labios del joven y dejo un pequeño beso, después fue bajando por la zona de su cuello donde dejo otro, para por fin caer en el pecho del joven castaño.

Formando una pequeña danza, lambiendo y succionado los pequeños botones de Eren, como si fueran pequeños dulces de los cuales podía saborear sin problema alguno.

Levi seguía divirtiéndose con los pezones de Eren, y con su otra mano se encargaba de desvestir lentamente al joven

Para ese entonces el pincel ya había caído al suelo manchando parte del suelo, que realmente poco le importo al pelinegro.

El joven castaño empezaba a reaccionar, aunque seguía dormido, soltando pequeños sonidos de placer, gemía, pero no se despertaba; Levi quería despertarlo, pero parece que tendría que recurrir a algo más para lograrlo, por lo que decidió ir a su parte más sensible a ver si de esa forma lograba despertarlo.

Como pudo se acomodo en el sofa ya entre las piernas del joven, y lentamente retiraba la ropa interior de Eren, acercándose al miembro de su esposo dio una última mirada para ver si reaccionaba, pero solo podía ver como gemía y se retorcía de placer.

Por lo que sonrió deforma juguetona y sin mas dilatación metió el miembro del castaño a su boca, subiendo y bajando lentamente, disfrutando de la intimidad de su joven pareja. .

Levi seguía jugando con el miembro de Eren, en cuanto al castaño solo podía emitir gemidos que ya eran un poco más altos, era tanto el placer que termino por despertar al joven.

Eren un tanto agitado y confundido se trato de levantar, y solo logrando sostenerse con sus codos llevo su mirada hacia sus piernas, donde se encontraba el culpable de haberlo despertado.

—¿Mi se...ñor? —dijo como pudo.

Estaba completamente sorprendido, su respiración agitada no le ayudaba mucho por lo que no podía pensar claramente.

Levi lo miraba fijamente y este seguía jugando con su miembro, el placer que le proporcionaba el pelinegro era tanto que nublaba todos los pensamientos del castaño, que le era imposible entender la situación, así que solo se dejo llevar por el juego del pelinegro.

"Más tarde me darás explicaciones", pensó el castaño y así dejarse llevar.

Eren sabía que su esposo no solía comportarse así, pero mentiría si dijera que le molestaba la situación.

Levi aumentaba el movimiento por lo que hizo que Eren echara su cabeza hacia atrás.

Esa fue la señal para Levi, que le dio a entender que en cualquier momento su pareja llegaría al climax, por lo que saco el miembro de su pareja y siguió dándole placer con la mano.

El castaño por fin se había corrido en la mano del pelinegro, llegado al climax.

Eren, quien seguía sostenido por sus codos, se dejo caer para poder descansar.

Parecía que todo había terminado, pero que equivocado estaba.

Levi con una sonrisa de lado, miraba a su joven esposo, justo como quería; agitado y sonrojado, pero no era suficiente, no iba a dejarlo ir tan pronto.

—Aún es muy pronto para que descanses Eren —dijo Levi en un pequeño susurro.

Eren no lo había escuchado del todo bien, por lo que no hizo caso y siguió tratando de calmar su respiración.

El pelinegro con la mano llena de la semilla de Eren, se abrió camino entre los glúteos del castaño para poder tocar el pequeño agujero.

Eren se sobresalto y rápidamente, como reflejo, intento levantarse, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió.

—Le...vi— logro pronunciar Eren con dificultad.

El nombrado lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo, introduciendo lentamente uno de sus dedos.

Eren respingo, mientras tanto Levi jugaba con su pequeño agujero, pero no dijo nada, dejando que el contrario siguiera con lo suyo.

Introdujo el segundo logrando que Eren emitieran un quejido de dolor, Levi lo notó, por lo que llevo su otra mano al miembro de su pareja para darle placer mientras se encargaba de lubricarlo y así lograr calmar el dolor.

Seguía dilatando a Eren y cuando lo vio oportuno introdujo un tercer dedo, logrando que Eren arqueara un poco su espalda.

Levi lo veía, estaba demasiado duro, no podía resistir más por lo que trató de no hacer más larga la espera, así que soltó el miembro de Eren y con su mano ya disponible, como pudo desabrocho su pantalón para poder sacar su miembro, lo tomó y aún vestido logró acomodarse entre los glúteos del castaño.

Sacó sus dedos del interior de Eren y tomo una de las piernas de Eren para colocarla en su hombro.

Llevó su miembro hacia la entrada de Eren y lentamente empezó a introducirlo.

Eren miraba al pelinegro y soltó otro quejido, sus ojos empezaban a derramar lagrimas por el dolor, Levi lo miro y le dedico una mirada cariñosa, se acerco a los   
labios del más joven para poder besarlo.

Besando tiernamente a Eren y logrando distraerlo, y por fin de una sola estocada introdujo su miembro en la cavidad anal del castaño.

Eren rasguño la blanca y ancha espalda de Levi, quejándose por la intromisión del miembro de su pareja, pues al no estar en celo necesita llevar todo el proceso de dilatación, pero aún así la lubricación natural del omega ayudaba bastante.

Eren trataba de relajarse para hacer más ameno el momento e ignorar un poco el dolor.

Levi no hacia movimiento alguno, pues esperaba que Eren se acostumbrará poco a poco e hizo lo posible por recostar al joven, bajando su mirada lograron conectar sus miradas, el rostro de Eren estaba completamente sonrojado y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Levi estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de imagen que le estaba regalando el castaño.

Tomó nuevamente el miembro del castaño para poder masturbarlo y darle más placer a Eren, y con cuidado empezó a moverse lentamente para que el castaño se acostumbrara más rápido.

Eren gemía y empezaba a acostumbrarse, con lo que empezó a mover sus caderas para darle una señal a Levi y que este por fin se moviera con más libertad.

Levi emitió un quejido, pues había estado conteniendo mucho y su miembro empezaba a doler, por lo que necesitaba atención, así que sin más empezó embestidas un poco más fuertes, haciendo que Eren gimiera más alto, sin importarles nada.

Devoraba los labios del castaño, para así evitar que se escucharan los gemidos de Eren.

Después miro al castaño, sus respiraciones chocaban por la cercanía, sus miradas se conectaban mientras que Levi seguía moviendose lentamente, para después decender al pecho del joven, Eren simplemente se dejaba llevar por el pelinegro.

Eren estaba perdido, con el constante ritmo del alfa, solo podía decir el nombre del pelinegro entre gemidos.

Levi por otra parte seguía penetrando al joven, en ocasiones de forma suave y en otras con más fuerza.

El sonido de sus pieles chocando y el sonido emitido por los gemidos de ambos era lo único que se podía escuchar en el estudio de arte.

Levi pensaba que lo gemidos de Eren eran la melodía más exquisita que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Y quería seguir disfrutando de su pareja, pero podía notar el cansancio del omega.

Por lo que aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas y un par de movimientos más hicieron que Eren terminará llegado al clímax, lo que hizo que manchar a su estómago y parte de la ropa del pelinegro; Levi lo siguió unos segundos después para llenar con su semilla el interior del omega.

Completamente agotados se miraron y Levi simplemente lo miró para darle un último beso.

—Buenos días Eren —dijo Levi con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

Eren no dijo nada y solo cerró sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus pequeños labios.

El pelinegro lo miraba divertido, pero antes de seguir hablando con el joven, como pudo tomó al castaño y se sento en el sofá con Eren sobre él, para así poder acomodarse y terminar el nudo que se había formado por el acto.

Era incómodo, pero tenían que permanecer así para que el nudo terminará sin problema alguno.

—Un pequeño castigo por descuidado —volvió a decir Levi ya en una posición más adecuada.

Eren descansaba entre los brazos de su pareja y por lo dicho solo pudo soltar una pequeña risilla.

—Majestad, usted debería ser llevado al calabozo por asaltar a un inofensivo joven que sólo quería descansar —dijo Eren.

Levi río un poco, para después solo abrazar al castaño y dar un pequeño beso en la marca que tenía en su hombro, unas hermosas alas de color blanco y negro.

—Sería difícil, pero si tu lo deseas, puedo caminar por las llamas del mismo infierno —dijo tomando el mentón del castaño para así poder mirarlo directamente.

Eren sonrió por las palabras del rey, y simplemente se acercó para poder besar sus labios.

—Te amo Levi.

—Y yo a ti Eren.

Era poco el tiempo que habían compartido, pero ambos lo sabían, desde el primer día los dos habían caído completamente enamorados.

Pueden llamarlo destino o coincidencia, pero ambos tenían algo muy claro, y era que quieran pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

—

_"Cuando se está enamorado, empiezas por engañarte a ti mismo y acabas engañando a los demás. Eso es lo que el mundo llama una historia de amor."_   
_— Oscar Wilde, libro El retrato de Dorian Gray._

—

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno gente, hasta aquí termina esta cosita que salio de la nada.
> 
> Que realmente no tenía planeado hacerlo, pero surgió igual por una imagen que vi.
> 
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo erótico, por lo que si encuentran errores, pues una disculpa, prometo que mejorare y si me quieren dar alguna recomendación constrictiva, pues con mucho gusto lo tomaré.
> 
> No traten de buscar algo lógico, porque no lo hay, solo es un pequeño momento que quise hacer para Levi y Eren.
> 
> Fue algo que iba saliendo conforme iba escribiendo, así que no está muy bien estructurado, tal vez más adelante lo vuelva a editar o escriba algo más largo, dependiendo de la situación.
> 
> Díganme qué les ha parecido, qué se imaginan que puede haber detrás de este mundo donde no hay un "imposible".
> 
> Y bueno nada, solo espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar y tratare de hacer más escritos, cortos pero con cariño.
> 
> Tal vez me dedique a escribir de otras parejas, pero no dejare de escribir para Levi y Eren.
> 
> Bueno espero que tengan un buen día, nos leeremos en otra ocasión, los quiere Lala.


End file.
